Long Lost Daughter
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: Isabel escaped the capture of Wo Fat to find her father mander Steven J. McGarrett...what happens when he finds out that he has a daughter he never knew about...
1. Chapter 1

**hello my fellow fans, sorry took so long but you know real life got in the way and i have had major writer's block but this little idea came into my head and it just won't go away so here it is...**

**Long lost daughter**

She thought she wasn't going to make it to the shore because her adrienialine was wearing thin but after a few more strokes she finally made it. "Oh land...thank god...lets hope i can find Steve McGarrett" she said out loud, little did she know that the very beach she had come upon was his backyard. She had been beaten, experimented on and she escaped but just barely. Her bruises were already forming; they were all over her body and she looked like she had been put through the ringer twice over. She must've passed out because the next thing she felt was two fingers checking her pluse but she thought it was Wo Fat and she immediately went into fighting mode. She grabbed him and twisted his arm around his back but he threw her off him and tried to pin her to the ground but she thrust her legs up and kicked him off her yelling, "NO WO FAT! NOT THIS TIME! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO GIVE ME ANYMORE!"

"What?...Whoa wait a minute! I AM NOT WO FAT! Do you hear me?" Steve yelled to get her attention and she seemed to stop and looked confused for a second and then realized what she had done. She immediately fell to her knees, began to sob and say, "I'm sorry" over and over again. Steve took sympathy for the woman who looked like a lost little girl that was in front of him rocking back and forth so he went down and hugged her, "No, don't be sorry...you didn't know who it was, i am the one who should be sorry. Now what's your name?"

She composed herself and looked at him, "Isabel Ann..." she stopped short of saying her last name because she needed to explain first. "And what's your name?"

"Steve McGarrett"

"You mean the Steve McGarrett..."

"Yes..."

"Oh thank god I found you!"

Steve was now sporting the confused face and this made her laugh a little, "Sorry let me explain..."

"Please do...what's your connection to Wo Fat?"

"Oh he umm he kidnapped me."

"Why? and how did you escape?"

"I would really love to answer your questions but could I please take a shower and put on some dry clothes?"

"Oh yeah sure...sorry"

They made their way inside the house and there was an audible gasp from Isabel's lips, "Wow it's so beautiful and so spacious. Where's the bathroom?"

"Well there's 2...would like to use the one upstairs or downstairs?"

"I think considering the beatings that I sustained from him, I'll take the downstairs; which is where?"

"Straight down the hall, it's gonna be the last door on your right"

"Thanks...and don't worry I'll explain everything when I'm done."

"Okay do you need any help?"

"No I'm good but I'll leave the door unlocked so you won't have to kick it in incase something happens...I know your rep" she said that last part with a smirk.

The hot water felt good against her skin and hair. She didn't know how long she'd been without a shower and was very grateful to him that he let her shower first then explain. She heard him turn on the TV and flipped around and she continued washing herself, 'Oh lord this feels so good I may not want to get out then again I have to explain the whole story which is why I guess I'm taking my time.' she thought as she leaned against the wall and just let the hot water run over her. By now 30 minutes had passed and Steve was getting worried so he quickly went down the hall and knocked on the door, "Isabel...are you alright?"

"Huh...Oh yeah I'm fine...sorry this shower feels so great but I guess all good things must come to an end." She laughed at that last part as she turned it off, got out and dried off; "Steve are you still there?"

"Yeah"

"Good...Do you have any extra spare clothes that I could borrow?"

"Oh yeah, hang on a sec"

"Okay"

He ran to Mary's room and grabbed a pair of strech pants, underware and a tank top then went back and knocked again. She opened the door and he stuck his hand in and she grabbed them, "You sure your sister won't mind?"

"Yes and she can buy some more. I am the big brother but I commendered them."

There was a roar of laughter followed by, "Steven...please don't make me laugh like that it hurts to much." then the door opened and they went and sat on the couch after he grabbed a couple of beers. "So I guess it's time for me to do some explaining...' he just looked at her with a nod, 'Okay...what would like to know first?"

"What's your connection to him?"

She suddenly seem to sink into the couch and he noticed tears were forming in her eyes, "He...he murdered my mother...because I got too close to this whole damn case. I was recruited out of the Academy because they needed someone fresh to do UC work and I immediately took it. After that I worked for the Miami Dade police. Anyway my mother's case came across my desk and the Sarg asked me if I wanted to step down. I told him there's no way in hell that I would let whoever killed my mother get away but I reassured him that I'm good at compartmentalizing my feelings. Apparently my mom told me that I was a lot like my father...what?"

"Could I ask you a question?" She nodded as she gripped the bottle knowing what he was going to ask. "Where is your dad?"

"He umm he didn't know about me but it's nothing like what you're thinking; it was just that yes they did go out for a while then my mom said they had a fight and they went their separate ways. By the time she found out she decided not to tell him"

"Why?"

"Because she knew that he'd always wanted to be a Navy SEAL"

"Wonder if I know him"

"Actually you do and actually I didn't tell you my last name because I needed to explain first, my mom wanted me to have his last name...my full name is Isabel Ann McGarrett and you are my father."

Steve suddenly felt like someone ripped the rug out from under him, his mouth dropped open, "Who was your mother?"

"Her name was Andrea McBride..."

"Oh god, I remember her...she was a very impressive woman"

"What happened?"

"We were both young, hot headed and she was hot tempered but we were very much in love..."

"Till you guys had a fight?"

"Yeah...now it seems so stupid but the funny thing is I can't even remember what we fought about...Wow I never thought this could happen."

Now it was her turn to have a confused face, "Thought what could happen?"

"Have a daughter"

And that was the moment that triggered Isabel's breakdown. After setting her beer down she got up and paced around then she couldn't stop the tears from coming, her knees buckling and suddenly feeling very dizzy. She felt herself falling but never came in contact with the floor, she looked up and saw that she was in her father's arms and she felt very safe and protected. She wrapped her arms around and held on to him like she was drowning and she was sobbing so hard that she started shaking. Steve carried upstairs to his bed and got in. He held her rubbing her back soothingly and softly stroking her hair then he heard a muffled, "Why" come out.

"Why what baby?"

She looked up, wiping her eyes and setting back on her heels with her hands in her lap, "Why does Wo Fat have it in for you? He kept asking me what I knew about Shelbourn and I kept telling over and over again that I didn't know what the hell he was talking about. Oh that went over great with him; he hated that answer and..."

"He beat you?"

"Yeah"

"If you don't mind but what did he do to you?"

"I was hung up like a piece of meat and he used one of those electric prods on me then sometimes he would just punch the life out of me. I sware I thought he broke a couple of ribs but I guess he didn't since I'm not in any pain...then he...he..."

"Isabel what did he do? Did he rape you?"

"No...nothing ever like that...it's just that when that didn't work he tried to play mind games on me and tried to trick me into telling him the truth hell he was beginning to get desprate and injected me with truth serum. Boy was that the biggest mistake he ever made because I told him what I thought about him and what he did and what he was doing to you. Yeah he tried to break me only I think I broke him"

"And just how did you do that?"

"I told him that he was a just a freaking coward because everytime that you guys are near to catching him, he gets away...he then tried to tell that saying about running away to fight another day...whatfreakingever still makes him a coward...I also told him just grow a pair and face the concequences of his actions and just stay and freaking fight even though you'd or Danny would kill him."

"Wow you said all this to him?"

"Yeah...my mom said that when I get cornored I come out fighting and swinging just like her father. She said that she admired that about you"

"Thanks so did he say anything else?"

"No he unhooked me and took me to another room then just left and locked the door. That's when I started planning my escape."

"How long have you been held hostage?"

"Umm about a month"

"A month! and your fellow police officers didn't know anything!"

"Whoa! Calm down daddy...they knew that I was working a case and that it might take me out of town but the Sarg knew the real reason."

"Did you just call me 'daddy'?"

"Uhh yeah too soon?"

"Oh no baby...not at all...just takes a little getting used to...so how old are you?"

"24...listen could we pick up this convo later, not that I love talking to you and mom was right"

"Right about what?"

"She said that you have a very sexy soothing with a edge of commanding voice"

"Oh thanks...are you tired?"

"Very tired...I just need like a weeks worth of sleep then I'll be good to go"

"Okay I'll leave yo-" He was stopped by her tight grip on his arm and a pleading look in her eye,"Please don't leave me alone...I don't know if I can sleep alone..Please dad"

The look she had on her face nearly made him cry; he didn't say anything but just got underneth the covers and held her tight, "Nothing or no one will ever hurt you again." he said firecly and that was a promise then they both drifted off.

A few minutes later Steve heard the front door open but knew that it was just Danny with Gracie. He heard them wisphering as they walked upstairs towards his bedroom. When Danny saw Steve in bed with a strange young woman he thought he was interupting something but then he waved him and Grace over. They quietly made their way over and bent down, Gracie of course was courious, "Uncle Steve who's that? and why does she bruises on her face?"

Steve smiled, "This is my daughter..."

"What?" Danny shouted which woke Isabel which in turn caused her to go into a fighting stance, "Who are you? Where's Wo Fat? That coward...can't do the dirty work himself'-she was stopped by Steve placing a hand over hers and looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes "It's alright...it's just Danno and his daughter Gracie"

"Oh...Oh my god...I am so sorry...please forgive me"

"It's okay I understand..."

"You guys go ahead downstairs and we'll be down in couple of min"

"Alright...lets go Monkey"

"Dad..."

"Don't be sorry...you didn't know who they were...are you alright?"

"Uhh I think so..."

"Isabel?"

"I'm not sure...I feel weird...don't know how to explain it...maybe it was a rush because now i'm really tired...you go ahead and go explain to them...I'm gonna catch a few more winks"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah just knowing that you guys are in the house is helping..."

He hugged her then left.


	2. Chapter 2

**hello sorry i haven't updated this but it's been crazy and don't worry in this chapter i'll explain why she said she was 24 instead of 19.**

**Chapter 2: Explainations**

_downstairs in the kitchen:_

"Steve don't you think it's a little odd that she said she was 24. i mean come on think about it-you'd be like 10."

He thought about this for a moment, "Yeah you're right but she must've had a good reason but come on-look at what she's just been through-she escaped from Wo Fat! hell anyone would forget their age! look when she comes down we'll just ask her but nicely." he said that last part very sternly and Danno got the hint.

"Yeah ok but I'm just saying after what you've been through with everyone else around you whom you thought you trusted betrayed you-lets so who was that again oh yeah there was Jamison, Jenna Kay but then she did redeem herself, Joe White-your mentor and father figure! oh yeah then we found little miss blondie Lori was put in place by Wo Fat to keep an eye on you so you will not get any closer to the truth. I'm just saying that I'd be really careful as to who I would trust ever again." Danny finally huffed loudly and leaned back against the counter.

"You're right-I should be more careful but I can't help it; there's just something in me saying that she's telling the truth and I'm not sure what this feeling is maybe you know..."

Danny's eyes went huge and he smiled, "Did you just say that I was right?"

"Oh my God! Is that all you heard? Really?"

Laughing a little, "Well no I heard everything else and that feeling is called a father's instict."

The whole time that this discussion was going on Gracie was easdropping from upstairs because she was curious and wanted to know what was going on. Then very quietly she went to Steve's bedroom because she heard a faint crying sound. Opening the door she heard Isabel crying and softly yelling in her sleep. Grace knew that she was having a nightmare and she needed her daddy like she did when she'd have a bad dream.

"Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!" Gracie yelled as she ran down the stairs and both men turned towards her with concerned looks, "Isabel's having a bad dream and she crying and yelling for you. She keeps saying, 'daddy help me...daddy-noooo'-" and before she could finish her thought Steve was upstairs like lightening and gently waking his daughter.

"Huh-What's going on?"

"Nothing but you were have a nightmare and calling for me-want to talk about it?"

She sat up in bed and pulled her knees up and started crying. Steve climbed onto the other side and pulled her into his arms, "It's alright...I'm here...I've got you..."

"It was so vivid and so real. It was like I was back there and this time you were there but you couldn't help me because you were tied up then-then he began to stab me and you couldn't stop it even though you tired like hell to get untied. Then he did the unthinkable and shot you several times then just left you there to bleed out and die!"

"Oh baby I wish that I could take away your nightmares and take away all this pain but it will go away and the nightmares will become less with time. I know I've been there."

"When?"

"It was right after they resuced me from Wo Fat in North Korea...the nightmares started after I got out of the hospital. Danny was staying here until he could find a place but he was there for me and so was Chin, Kono and even Gracie. Truth is I don't know what I would've done if they hadn't been here to help me through it. They've done so much for me that I don't think I'll ever to be able to repay them back but as long as I keep them safe in the field and keep them alive...What?"

"Oh nothing"

"Come on don't give me that 'nothing' routine, something's going on in that head of yours-trust me I know because I've played that game before. Now what's on your mind?"

Sighing she replied, "Wow and I thought I went through hell...but you-you've been through far worse than me."

"I guess...could you tell me something?"

"Sure anything"

"Why did you tell me you were 24?"

"Oh right...I'm so sorry"

"No don't be-just explain it"

"It's kind of a long story"

"Well there's no major cases going on right now and we've taken the day off so why don't we go downstairs, get a bite to eat and talk. Howist that sound?"

A huge smile lit up and she threw her arms around him, "That's sounds perfect and can we order ham and pinapple pizza?"

Laughing and smiling he nodded. "Okay what's so funny?"

"Well then you really are my daughter because I like my pizza the same way although you will get a very different story from Danno. He swears that ham and fruit of any should not be on pizza nor in the same air space."

This got her to laughing also and after calming down, "Thanks dad...that really helped. Okay lets go I'm starving."

An hour later everyone was stuffed and full and now it was her turn to do some explaining, "Okay now I understand where you guys are coming from when I said that I was 24 and you're right-that's not my age. I am really 19 but hold on before you start shouting that you were right Danny I'm not finished. Why don't I start from the beginning okay?"

"Alright" Steve stated while Danno just nodded for her to continue along with Gracie nodding her head.

"First of all I was pulled out of the Academy a month before my graduation because divison 25 needed some freash eyes on the case. They were trying to get this weapons ring shut down but they couldn't get enough evidence and they didn't have some one who looked the part so one day my teacher told me to stay after we had a combat training class which I aced-took down all the guys that came at me. He told me what the sarg said and I immediately said yes without thinking because I really wanted to be a cop. So flash forward a few weeks later and I was a 24 year old waitress at this bar and now it was the takedown which went horribly wrong. At first it was going smoothly but to me something felt off, I just had this gut feeling that something was going to happen and I was right. As my partner and I were arresting one of them I heard this distinctive smooth voice yelling, "McGarrett!" and I turned around and he fired his gun straight at me but then I was being shoved out of the way by David-that was my partner..."

"Wait 'was'...what happened?" Danny asked

"He...he died in my arms...he was married and had a 10 year old daughter...his last few words were that he loved his family and his baby girl so much and for me to catch whoever did this. I promised him that I would not give up until he's dead and I'm sticking to that promise. When we got back I got the news about my mother so we double funerals with full honors and stuff like that. I think I was still in shock because I didn't even cry I was just seeing red and wanted that guy dead still do..." She didn't realize that she was crying until Gracie came over and hugged her really tight, "Don't worry I know that my Danno and Uncle Steve will get him. They always get the bad men so the island will be safer."

"Awww thanks Gracie, you're so sweet...excuse me but I need some air" she kind of ran out of the room and onto the beach. She had been standing there for a while when Danny nudged for Steve to go check on her.

When he finally saw her she was sitting down leaning back against a plam tree just staring out, she didn't even flinch when he sat down beside her and took her hand into his, "Hey Isabel...you're going to be fine."

"FINE! FINE! How is any of this or me for that matter going to be fine-I mean I want Wo Fat dead! D-E-A-D-no breathing, no life just gone so we can fianlly move on from this shitty complicated situation!" She finally sighed and blew out a breath and breathed deeply to get a grip on her emotions. Finally after a few more deep breaths she said softly, "Danny reminds me of David. It's almost like he's a mirror image because he hated the whole ham and pinapple pizza thing also.' lauging at a memory he looked at her, "Sorry just remembering a memory of us..."

"Could you tell me or would it be too painful for you?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"No it's alright, I can tell you besides it's kind of funny."

"What happened?"

"We had been chasing this suspect and we cornered him on a roof-that's when he began firing at us. I shot him in the shoulder and he fell back against the wall. We ran over to him, kicked the gun away and he began to ask him where the girls were. He would not talk so I told David to let me at him. At first I asked him nicely but then he still wouldn't talk."

"What did you do?"

She replied smiling, "I dragged him to the edge of the roof and hung him off but I did have him by his legs. I mean it's not like I would've dropped him or anything-What? Why are you laughing?"

"Oh my...I did the same thing...what did David do?"

"Oh he went into a rant, telling me about proper procedure or something like that...it was kind of funny the way he was ranting and raving and it continued in the car...we've had many 'carguments'"

"Carguments?'

"Yeah...you know agruements in the car...we had them almost every other day because he thought I didn't go by procedure but I kept telling him that sometimes you have to throw the book out the window...you know?"

"Yeah I totally get it...and the fact that you've done the same thing...it's just amazing...we're so much alike...hey Danno...what's up?"

"Well my little monkey here was worried about you guys...she wanted to see if Isabel was alright...are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah I actually am...we were just bonding a little more but thanks Danno" she smirked wondering if she could get a reaction out of him and it worked.

"Oh no, not you too and you even have his smirk.." at this both of them busted out laughing which caused them to laugh as well, "now what's so funny?"

"Oh it's just that you remind of David...you guys would've got along great..."

"Really now?"

"Yes like proper procedure about not hanging suspects of roofs and the whole pizza thing...what?"

"Please don't tell me you hung a suspect off a roof"

"Yes she did...I'm so proud but seriously you really shouldn't do it..."

"Dad! you've done it" she pushed him with her arm

"Oh lord now I've got 2 McGarretts to worry about that are running around this island"

She laughed again, "You're very funny...well as much as I'm having fun and thanks you guys for everything; I'm exhasted so I think I'll hit the sack...night you two, night Dad. Oh and I'll be putting in a transfer to come and work with you guys if that's alright?" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then just gave Danno and Gracie a hug.

"I'd love that...how about you Danno?" Steve inquired

"That's just wonderful but now I'll never be able to drive my car with you two hanging around but I'll live with it. What about you monkey?"

"Yay! Another Auntie...is it that ok?"

"Yes Gracie, I don't mind."

After that Danno and Gracie left and Steve and Isabel went to bed but she decided to take Mary's old room for tonight. As Steve was laying in bed he left his door open so he could hear her if she needed him. His mind was racing and it was hard for him to get to sleep.

**PS:please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks for your reviews...oh and I own nothing...by the way this is my favorite band...please review**

**Chapter 3: New life and a freash start**

The next few weeks was hectic with her going back to the mainland and settling there, moving and selling her house then going back to Hawaii-her new home, her sargent wished her well and her fellow police officers threw her a going away party-island theme. Now it was a Monday and she was ready to get to work, meet the cousins whom her dad had told her so much about. She had moved in with Steve until she could get her own place. Her alarm went off at 6:00 because she wanted to go for a morning run and swim and after hitting her alarm and finally throwing it across the room she got up around 6:30; creeping quietly she made her way out of the house to start the new day of her new life. To her surprise she saw that Steve was already up and came running down the beach, "Hey Dad!"

He stopped when he heard call him and he jogged over to her and picked her up into a big bear hug, "Dad-eww you're all sweaty...put me down" she shouted while laughing. He put her down and was laughing too...after they caught their breath he asked, "You're up early...I never figured you for an early riser"

"Well I'm not...hate the mornings but I thought I'd get in a morning jog and swim...how about yourself-when did you get up?"

"Ohh around 4:00"

"What? 4 as in the A.M.? What could possibly make you get up at that ungodly hour-did you go hiking to Big Island then come back?"

He started laughing, "Wow you sound just like Danno...he hates the mornings also...I'm just used to it because of my training and no I didn't hike over to Big Island...I went swimming, jogging, sit ups, push ups..."

"Yeah yeah...I don't want to hear about your ungodly hour of morning triathlons or whatever it is you do. Geez dad you're already making me tired and I haven't even had my morning workout which sounds like candy compared to yours."

He just gave her one of his goofy grins, "Well it looks like you and Danno will get along great. I'm gonna head in and take a shower and make some loco moco, howist sound?"

"Sounds great...I'll just go swimming today" Steve headed in and she headed out to the ocean to clear her mind. Swimming to her always felt good like it was cleansing, clearing out the nightmares, the trauma and the loss she's suffered. An hour later she decided to come out or else she knew her dad would come looking for her. She dried off the excess water then headed in to take a shower and yelled, "Dad I'm going to take a shower...be out in 10!" She heard him say okay before she closed the bathroom door.

An couple of hours later they had eaten and gotten dressed and now they were headed to HQ. She was excited to meet her new team but she was wondering why she hadn't meet Chin and Kono earlier.

"What is it?"

"How did you know?"

"I'm your father besides I can hear the wheels turning in your head..."

"Okay well I was just wondering why I didn't meet Kono or Chin when I got here? I mean you introduced me to Danny and Grace..."

"That wasn't the proper time...I was waiting for the right time"

"Oh ok" she replied as they pulled up.

"Well we're here...you ready?"

"I was born ready"

He laughed a little as they got out and made their way inside. Kono saw this young woman trailing behind Steve and jealsey instantly stirred as they were heading towards her and Chin.

"Aloha guys...howist going?"

"Oh nothing much Steve." Chin stated

"Just catching up boss." Kono said very professionally but Steve noticed hurt flash in her eyes

"Good...because we'll be having Isabel joining us"

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? Remember what happened with Lori?"

"Yes Chin I do and she's not like that...I would like for you to meet my daughter Isabel Ann McGarrett."

"Aloha..it's very nice to meet you Chin and Kono...I've heard so much about you." She shook their hands but they were schocked they had no idea that he had a daughter.

"Well I can't say the same thing about you...Steve how long have you known?"

"Oh only a few weeks...she escaped Wo Fat...guys it's a very long complicated story which I'll gladly tell you over dinner...how about my place say around 7:30?"

"Sounds great" They said at the same time as they headed off to his office.

"Okay for right now you'll be sharing with me is that alright?"

"Yeah I don't mind...oh hey Kono do you need a minute?"

"Yes please..."

"Okay I'll go talk to Chin."

Isabel left and closed the door while Kono just stood in front of Steve. They have this unrequited love not sure how to deal with it, they knew they both loved each other but she knew that Steve was afraid that she might get killed by Wo Fat so he's never done anything.

"What do you need?"

"Don't give me that bullshit...how come you never told me?"

"Because I had to take care of her...she had been beaten, tasered, and god knows whatelse that sick, twisted man did her...he had her for a month then she escapes his hands and then ends washing up on my beach! He did the same thing he did to me when I was in North Korea Kono! So don't come in here and ask me why the hell I didn't tell you or Chin right away...that girl-my daughter has been through a hell of LOT-HER MOTHER WAS MURDERED BY HIM and mark my words that I WILL FIND HIM AND PUT HIM IN THE DIRT!" Steve yelled at Kono...he didn't mean to he was just so angry, it was like he was loosing his mother all over again.

That Il Divo song was playing in her head, **"Dove' L'amore"-'Where is the Love' **and tears came to her eyes as she rounded his desk and turned him around in his wheelie chair and looked into his eyes. She could see the hurt, pain, anger, hate and guilt, "You have nothing to be guilty about. I know you and I can see it in your eyes Steve. I want him dead as much as you do but you've gotta trust me, have faith in me-please"

"I do Kono I do...it's just that I really do not want anything to happen to her again nor do I want anything to happen to you. You're my life." He said that last part softly but she heard, oh boy did she hear him. She took her hands and held up his face and kissed him with more passion, fire and gave everything she was holding back because he needed to know that she was there for him. That kiss left him speechless which was good because she wasn't done talking to him not by a long shot, "Look, I guarantee there'll be tough times. I guarantee that at some point, one or both of us is gonna want to get out of this thing. But I also guarantee that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life, because I know, in my heart, you're the only one for me." She did a quote from one of her favorite movies because she was a romantic at heart.

"Wow...you really feel this strongly about me?"

"sincera la promessa restera' per l'eternita'" She responded by surprising him in Italian by giving him one of her favorite quotes from one of their songs.

"I didn't know you knew Italian...when did you learn?"

"When this new music group was formed and now their one of my favorite bands"

"Who?"

"Il Divo"

"Well I like them already..." A plan was already forming in his mind to take her to see them the next time they came here or he would invite them personally to Hawaii.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews although i thought i would've gotten more but oh well...on with the story**

**Chapter 4: Getting to know each other**

It was around 5:00 when Steve told them that everyone could go home early since their case load was light and get ready for this evening. Danny and Chin headed out first leaving Kono, Isabel and Steve closing up. Isabel knew that there was some kind of attration between her dad and Kono and frankly she loved that idea so she headed over to talk to her, "Hey Kono gotta sec?"

"Yeah..i'm just straightening out this paperwork to do tomorrow but what's up?"

"Oh I just wanted to get to know you...how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's alright-I'm 37, you?"

"Wow! You're older than my dad...you don't look it; good genes...oh I'm 19-wow...so anyway what's it like to be the only woman on the team?"

"Well thank you but it's only by 3 years. It doesn't make a difference, I can hold my own...got help from your dad actually..."

"Oh really with what?"

"Sniper shooting, sneaking up on people, just some SEAL training stuff like he went through but lighter"

"Sounds cool...could you help me with my shooting techniques...I never got to finish"

"You were pulled out early also?"

"Yeah..dad's going to explain it later but they needed someone fresh and I took it; I just never got to have a graduation."

"Well I'm sure Steve will remeady that...he did it for me. See I wasn't able to go to mine so Chin, Danny and him got all dressed up in their formals and they gave me a little party, it was actually Steve's idea." She replied with a smile on her face remembering that memory and the way he looked-god he was hot.

"Cool and I'm happy for you two-you make a great couple"

"How-but we haven't even been on a official date yet?"

"Lets just say I know these things..."

"Okay now's it's my turn to be wowed-that sounds something like Steve would say."

She laughed, "Wait till you get to see me in action, I've been known to hang people of roofs..." she replied with her dad's classic smirk.

Kono's mouthed dropped, she was just like Steve, it was amazing.

Later that evening they were all sitting around on the lenai eating while Steve was telling them about his daughter and how she been captive for a month. Isabel interjected a few times but other wise sat there observing Steve and Kono's movements. '_Wow they move perfectly insync...it's like they're connected' _she thought as she began to day dream as her thoughts continued, '_Yeah I haven't been here that long but dad seems more happier and relaxed when he's around Kono and I get the feeling that he's felt this way a long time but was afraid do anything about because of Wo Fat and what he'd do to her when he found out-maybe if she dies it'd be to much for him to handle, the pain of losing someone whom you love and care about very deeply and the thought of losing them would be too much to bear but maybe just maybe __d__ad would finally getting the nerve up to ask Kono out, them dating for 5 months just really getting to know more about each other, him popping the question on their 5month anniversary, her saying yes. I help out with the wedding details and finally the big day arrives-dad in his formal Navy uniform and her in a beautiful flowing white dress, her hair up in curls with a traditional flower to be placed on her left side along with her ring...' _she was brought out of her thoughts by Steve shaking her, "Huh what?"

"You alright there-you zoned out?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine...I just spaced sorry guys"

"No it's fine" Kono stated with a gentle smile, "So how are we going to catch him?"

"That I'm not sure...but when he does pop up again he will not get away, mark my words" Steve stated very sternly and fiercely.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement then Chin pipped up, "So Isabel could you tell me about your mother? if you're alright with that..."

"No it's okay-I've come to terms with it-her name was Beth Turner-no realtion to the TV character-she was a year younger than dad. They met when he was at the Navy collage and she was working at some law office as a clerk. They ran into each other-literally-she was running late so she ran to get a cab and that's when she met him, right dad?"

He smiled at the memory, "Yeah...it was funny...I was on my way to class and then bam we were both on the ground and I heard her keep saying sorry over and over again. I asked her out and she said yes, we dated for about 8 months but it was very toxic; we fight, agure then make up. We were both hot headed, young and fell in love way too fast then one day we had a fight and we broke up. I never saw her again after that and I can't even remember what the fight was about..."

Isabel took her dad's hand and grasped it to tell him that it's alright and he understood.

"Wow..." was all Kono, Chin and Danny said at the same time. By this point it nearing midnight and everyone was pretty tired so Isabel had an idea, "Hey guys since it's close to midnight why don't all of you spend the night here? We have more than enough room is that ok dad?"

"Yeah that's a really great idea sweetie"

"Okay" they said at the same time. Chin took the other guest bedroom, Danny took Steve's old room and as for Kono, she went to Steve's room because Isabel said that there was no room for her; she was just trying to help them along because what she went through taught her that you might not have that long to live or to love so you should take the chance while it's given to you.

"So..umm I'll sleep on the floor and you take the bed"

"No-you shouldn't have to do that...I'll just go sleep on the couch downstairs" Kono started to move towards the door when she felt a pull on her arm, "No you don't have to-look we're both adults here so why don't we just share the bed, I really don't mind-honest" Steve said as he kept pulling her towards him till she was flush up against him and it was like two puzzle pieces fitting together. She looked up at him and for the first time she was speechless, she didn't know what to say because his eyes were so expressive and from the light blue shirt he had on, this made his eyes seem like they were a deep ocean blue.

"Uhhh ok" was all she could think of; it was like she was paralized from the neck down, she couldn't move even if she wanted to which she really didn't. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and cupped her cheek with his hand, she leaned into his touch. She loved this feeling-it made her feel cherished. Then he brought her face towards him and he gave her one of the most slow, sensual, and soft kiss; it was one of those where it's like a smoldering fire with burning desire underneth. She wrapped her arms around him then they broke because they really needed air, "Wow" was all she could say and he just smiled. "Could I tell you something?"

"Sure" he replied as they were still holding each other

"I think your daughter has something up her sleeve...it wouldn't put it past me if she did this on purpose...she's so much like you"

He laughed a little, "Yeah from what she tells me about herself-it's like she's the female verison of me-it's kind of funny with the way Danny will be once she sees her in action...Did she say anything to you?"

"Oh well yeah..."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was happy for us and that we make a great couple..."

"Really but we haven't even been on a first date..."

"Yeah I know and I told her that...I asked her how she knew that I liked no loved you? and she said that she just knows these things..."

"Wow she's very smart...wait you love me?"

"Steve you act surprised..."

"Well I am..."

"Look I don't know when it happened, it just happened and I can't change it-the fact is that I've been in love you for a long time...why I never did anything about before now is beyond me?"

"Yeah I know what you mean...we've been quietly loving each other from a far for a while now but it's time to stop...Would you like to go on an official first date?"

"Ohh yes...I'd love to...when?"

"How does next Friday night sound?"

"Sounds perfect" She leans in this time and gives him a mind blowing mind numbing kiss. They back up till her legs hit the bed and he lifts her onto the bed. They continue to kiss and explore each other...pretty soon both sets of their clothes are off and scattered on the floor. For the first time Steve makes sweet love to Kono by giving her kisses and little bite marks along her shoulder and neck and she does the same with him. She likes tracing his tattoos with her finger and they finally come together as one. It was the most natural, most second nature to them it was like they had been married a long time-they just fit together. After a few more rounds they finally go to sleep with her drapped across him while he lays on his back and again they way they are it's like they've been doing this for years.

"Goodnight Sweetheart, I love you"

"Goodnight my superSEAL, I love you too"

**AN: I wanted this chapter to be light and fluffy...hope you like it-please review**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: okay 1st of all thank you for all the reviews-that really made me glad and 2nd is it's time for some action...okay on with the show!

Chapter 5: OFFICERS DOWN!

The next morning they all wake up around the same time and slowly come out to meet in the kitchen. Kono and Steve on the other hand are giddy with delight and she comes practially running down the stairs with Steve on her heels. She starts to round the corner when suddenly she's being lifted in the air and he's saying, "I gotcha know my Kono." Isabel's already in the kitchen putting on a pot of coffee when she hears them and she chuckles a little with a wide smile, "Aww aren't you two soo cute and soo made for each other?"

"Shhh...Chin and Danny will hear you...my Kono? A little possesive-not that I think that's the most turned on I've been." Kono smiled as she looked at him who was now blushing. Isabel looked confused, "If you two are so in love why would it matter if they hear me? I mean Kono you are a woman and dad you are a man...so who cares if he's the boss...you two love each other so get over it or else. Oh and really dad, you're starting to sound like Mick not that you would make a great vamp. I thought that series ending was so emotional and romantic-he didn't care if he was a vamp; all he cared about was her and telling her how he felt; don't you think?"

"Yeah I totally agree Isabel." Kono stated and Steve still hadn't said anything.

"Okay someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning..." Danny said as he continued, "What were you guys talking about?"

Steve and Kono looked at each other then Steve gave a death glare to Isabel but that didn't stop each her, "See anything different Danno?"

"Really Danno...you too...anyway nothing seems dif-wait a second those marks were not there yesterday...oh my god you didn't...and with Chin in the guest bedroom?"

"Danny!" Steve and Kono shouted just as Chin came in with a confused face, "Why is everyone shouting?"

"I wasn't shouting." Isabel piped up

"Okay then why was Danny shouting?"

"Because Steve and I are together." Kono simply stated as she put her arm around his waist. Chin wasn't shocked at all, "Well it's about time..."

"What?"

"Oh come on...it was obvious you two love each other-you two are just too stubborn to admit it and I was just waiting till you two came to your senses."

They spent the morning eating breakfast then went to work. When Steve went into his office there was an envolpe on his desk with his name on it. He looked around suddenly his mind and body became on high alert then he opened it and there was a picture along with a note. The picture was of him when he was being held in North Korea and the other picture was of his daughter in the same position. It must've been taken when they were both unconcious because he didn't remember any cameras. His blood boiled at the sight of his daughter being held like that. Isabel was talking to Chin about how to use the computer table when she noticed Steve go ramrod straight and his body was very tense. "Hold up a second Chin...something's wrong..look at dad. I've never seen him like that."

"Yeah wonder what he's looking at? Let's go see...Steve-you okay?"

"Wo Fat was here...he left these pictures and this note."

"What does it say?"

"It's says, 'Steve. I know that you know something about who or what shelburn is so you are going to tell me or else everyone you love is going to end up like you two but worse. If you don't tell me then Kono's next.'

"Oh my god! I never should've came here...never should've escaped...I have to leave..."

"ISABEL-WAIT..." Steve yelled and ran over to her and pulled her into a hug as she was sobbing. He held her tightly and Kono and Danny came out when they heard Steve yell.

"Steve what's wrong?"

"Wo Fat...he was here when we were gone and he left these pictures and this note. He threatened to hurt you Kono if I didn't tell him...but I don't know who or what this shelburn is...but trust me when I say that you or anyone else will not die because of him, I will kill him first if he tries to hurt anyone of you and that includes Gracie. I love her like she was mine so I will protect her with everything I've got even if that means I will die."

"Dad...no...you can't..."

"Shh..it's okay...it will be alright once he's dead and buried."

They all stood in shock as Chin showed them the pictures and the note.

A few hours later after following up on some witnesses, Steve and Kono came out of one of the houses when Steve heard a shot ring out and the next thing he knew she was falling to the ground. He pulled out his cell and called Danny, "Danny! SHE'S BEEN SHOT-KONO'S BEEN SHOT...OH GOD...HELP!" and the line went dead as another shot rang out.

Danny was doing some paperwork when he cell rang and he knew it was Steve. Steve started shouting-he couldn't get a word in then the line went dead. He jumped up and ran out, "CHIN...SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO STEVE AND KONO! TRACE HIS CELL!" He was in panic mode, Chin was madder by the second, "Okay found them...they're at one of the witnesses house just up the street. Where's Isabel?"

"I think she went-'

"What the hell happened?" Isabel came running out of the bathroom when she heard Danny shouting.

"Honey...something's happened to Steve and Kono..come on.."

"Oh god...no...LOOK I CAN NOT LOOSE MY FATHER, I BARELY KNOW THE MAN!"

"Isabel! Calm down...it's no use in shouting...look we're here." Chin stated very calmly.

They all jumped out and ran over to where they were laying on the sidewalk. "STEVE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Danny shouted as he bent down and checked his pulse. Chin checked Kono's and luckly she was still breathing but Steve's was fast and thready. "GET A BUS OUT HERE NOW! HIS PULSE IS FAST AND THREADY! ISABEL! GET A GRIP! CALL NOW!" Danny shouted orders as he ripped open his shirt to find a bullet hole next to his heart. "Oh dear god..." he whispered as he took out gaze and began to apply pressure to the wound so he wouldn't loose any more blood. Kono was hit in the shoulder but she must've hit her head when she fell because she wasn't conscious.

The ambulance came within 5 minutes and they rushed over and quickly assessed the situation then took them both and rushed them to the hospital. They were in separte ambulances so Chin went with Kono and Danny and Isabel went with Steve. He coded twice before they got there but once there they rushed him into surgey leaving them in the waiting room. They were both in shock as they sat down and Isabel still had her arms wrapped around Danny; she was hanging on to him like a life line.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: okay 1st of all thank you for all the reviews-that really made me glad and 2nd is it's time for some action...okay on with the show!**

**Chapter 6: IS HE OKAY?**

Hours later the doctor came back to the waiting room looking exhausted and this was worryism to the three of them. "Family of Steve and Kono?" the doctor said. All of them stood up as he walked over, "I'm Doctor Jones, why don't we move over here to the table."

They all sat down and he began, "Okay...here's the thing, they're both going to make it. Kono's just fine-her surgery went well and now she's in a private room resting."

Isabel cleared her throat, "What about dad?"

He sighed, "He's much worse-the bullet that entered in his chest ripped a hole across the top of his heart causing it to have blood pool around his heart and in a sense it was suffocating-that's why he coded twice on the way here."

"But he-he's going to make it, right?"

"Yes but it's going to be a very long recovery...you see we had to repair the hole but while we were doing that he again coded. After we were done we decided to put him into a medically indused coma so his heart could heal. He's in the ICU and on a vent to help him breath to help him heal. Now I know that sounds horrible but trust me it's better for him. Any questions?"

"Well yes...when can we see them?"

"Now if you want."

"Okay what rooms?"

"Kono's 402 and Steve's 302-which one would you like to see first?"

Chin piped up, "Danny I'll go see Kono first, why don't you and Isabel go see Steve?"

"Okay thanks man...I'll come get you."

Chin went to Kono's room and Danny and Isabel went to Steve's room. All the while she hadn't let go of his hand, she forgot that they were holding hands till they started to go in. "Oh sorry, I didn't even realize-' 'No it's okay...'

When they went in they both gasped at what they saw-Steve was laying in the bed looking so still and he tubes all over the place. They carefully walked over to each of the bedside and they both took his hands into theirs. Isabel started first, "Dad...please...you've got to pull through...I've only barely gotten to know you and in this short amount of time I feel like I've known you all my life. Dad you have to fight-be the tough Navy SEAL we all know and love. Danny's here right beside you because he's worried about you too. Kono is going to be fine, she made it so don't go breaking her heart because you didn't fight-she loves you too much."

"Hey Steve...listen-now I know you think this is all grand but it's not-it's hell pure hell because you're not here...you'll be leaving behind too many people who love you and my Gracie will be crushed, she loves you and like Isabel said Kono's alive-the love of your life is alive. Chin is with her but I'm pretty sure that she's going to want to be wheeled down here to see you. Please fight-we all need you."

Meanwhile in Kono's room, Chin was sitting in the chair beside her waiting for her to wake up. He rubbed her hand and sighed knowing that she'd freak out about Steve.

"Hey cuz..." Kono suddenly said and this made him jump a little because he was lost in his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled, "Hey Kono, how you doing?"

She smiled, "Like I've been shot but anyway where's Steve? I want to see him."

He looked down and she gripped his hand, "Chin-what happened? Please tell he's not de-dead."

Looking back up, "No he's alive but barely."

"Please tell me what happened?"

"Okay-after you got shot, when you fell to the ground you hit your head pretty hard. Steve freaked out and called us and before he hung up he got shot also. We traced his cell then came racing over and we found both of you guys knocked out."

"OH MY GOD! Chin-where is he?"

"He's in the ICU."

"Where did he get shot, how bad is it?"

"He was shot in the chest and when Danny checked his pulse; it was thready and very fast. If it hadn't been for Danny on stopping the bleeding Steve would not be here right now. The doctor told us that the bullet ripped a hole in the top of his heart and pooled around it so they repaired it and put him in a medically indused coma so that he could heal. They'll bring him out of in about a week then keep him an extra day to make sure everything's fine. After that he will have orders to not do anything too strenous to cause a tear and that will be about 6 weeks then go back for a check up and sign off if everything looks good."

By now tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't believe what she was hearing-her man, the love of her life was hurt and she needed to see him. She suddenly started to try getting up but Chin pushed her back down, "Chin let me GO! I HAVE TO SEE HIM NOW! Please"

"Kono! Calm down...there's nothing you can do."

"Yes there is-I can be there for him, tell him that he has to fight because I CAN NOT LOSE HIM! I have no idea what I would do without him-please, please cousin" All of the sudden when she said that her voice became laced with fear, hurt and pain-the kind of pain that he wished wasn't in her voice but he knew about the fear of losing someone you love so much that it hurts.

"Allright but you need to be calm. I'll wheel you down there."

She nodded her head as got the wheelchair then helped her into it. Once they got to his door she took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened and it was Danny who looked lost. "Hey Kono...glad you're okay" He said softly as he bent down and hugged her gently. Chin wheeled over to Steve's bedside and she gasped when she saw him-this wasn't her Steve that she knew-he was pale and lost a little bit of his coloring from his normal beautiful natural olive skin tone, had a vent that covered his mouth, he was lying so incrediably still that it scared her because even when he was sitting down he always seemed like he was moving or like he was ready to go into action at any moment.

Taking his hand into hers she began to plead with him, "Steve, baby, I know you can hear me...I know because I can feel it. Honey you've gotta keep fighting, you just can't give up. Look I know that it seems peaceful where ever you are but out here-it's pure hell, the worst kind of hell because you're not here to love me, protect me, care for me. Steve...we need you-I need you-please don't give up, I-I can't do this alone...I can't go on without you so you can not leave me. If you can hear me please sequeeze my hand-please."

They all waited a few minutes and just when she was about to let go he gripped her hand, tightly like he didn't want her to let go and she smiled the biggest smile and so did everyone else because they now knew that he was fighting and that he heard all of them. Danny went out and talked to the doctor who was very pleased with this. This ment that maybe his recovery wasn't going to be as long as he first thought.

**AN: well i thought this was a good stopping place. please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys...i forgot to write in Isabel-Steve's daughter-I thought I did...sorry about that...so here's the revised chapter...okay 1st of all thank you for all the reviews...**

**for this chapter, i had this song playing in my head while i was writing it: "Saving Josh" by Trevor Morris-it's the same one that they used in Moonlight "Fated to Pretend" that episode was so bittersweet, i still like to watch it off of youtube.**

**AN2: okay FAIR WARNING-THIS IS AN INTENSE CHAPTER, YOU WILL BE EXHAUSTED AT THE END OF IT. **

**Chapter 7: Fighting for life**

It had been the hardest on Isabel who was frusterated because she couldn't fix her dad, she just had to sit and wait till he came around and she hated that so after a few days passed by she had enough of just sitting and watching him-looking at him who was laying so still in the bed, Danny came in with two cups of coffee, "Oh bless you...you read my mind. Thanks Danny"

"No problem"

Everyone was on shifts watching over Steve including Kono. Saturday afternoon was when everything changed. Danny, Chin and Isabel were still chasing leads as to the wherabouts of WoFat.

It was Kono's shift to watch over him. She was in the midst of a book when she got a call. She stepped out to take it, "Kalakaua" there was nothing but the sound of the ocean on the other side so she tried again, "Hello...anyone there?" They hung up and she huffed then all of the sudden she heard of the PA "Code Blue-room 302-Code Blue"

"Oh god...noo Steve!" She ran to his room where she was pushed back out by a nurse, "NOOOO...LET ME GO...OH GOD...STEVE...PLEASE DON'T DIE-I NEED YOU!" She screamed out as she went limp into the nurse's arms and cried then she heard a flat-line, "NO NO NO..." This was too much for her and her legs couldn't hold her up anymore; she collasped onto the floor surprising the nurse as she fell backwards. She quickly bent down and checked her vitals-pluse was good and strong-"I need a doctor over here NOW!" She yelled out and a doctor came rushing out of the break room, "What happened?"

"She collasped when she heard her boyfriend's heartbeat stop, it was too much for her and she...she just collasped...she's out cold."

"Okay...lets move her to a bed. What is her name?"

"Kono Kalakaua-she was a patient here a few days ago for a GSW to the shoulder and her boyfriend Commander Steve McGarrett is still a patient-his was much worse-GSW to the chest, ripped a hole in the top of his heart-' before she could finish she was cut off by screaming and running coming from three people.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?" Danny, Chin and Isabel yelled out as the saw Kono being moved to a bed. They ran over, "Doc, what happened?"

"Apparently she collasped"

"What?-why-ohh dear god...please tell me Steve's alright?" Danny asked with fear and panic in his voice.

"I really don't know what happened...they're still working on him...This nurse was with her, could you tell us what excatly happened please, miss?"

"Oh it's Alex...well we got a code Blue for this room, we all rushed in to see what was wrong and he had flat-lined. Doctor Smith started doing chest compressions while another nurse ran out to get the paddles. I saw her run in and I feared she'd get in the way so I stopped her out here. She heard everything, started yelling out to him, and she went limp against me and started crying then she heard him flat-lining once again and that's when she just collasped onto the floor. Honestly it happened so quick I didn't really know what happened till I saw her on the floor then you guys came in."

"Oh dear lord...how did this happen? He was doing just fine, healing up nicely..." Chin wondered with worry laced in his voice then Danny's face changed that looked like an anyurisum face, "Danny...you alright?"

"WoFat did this...I know it...has to be...nobody's fine for a few days then just flat-lines out of the blue for no reason."

"But she would've stopped him."

"Yeah"

"Excuse me but she stepped out to take a phone call then all hell broke loose" Alex informed them.

Meanwhile in the room Doctor Smith was getting frusterated by the minute trying to revive Steve, "Come dammit...you can not do this...too much to live for...breath Commander! That's an order!" She yelled as she finally banged her fist into chest and he gasped loudly. "Oh thank god...you're back...Steve...clam down...you're in the hospital...you have a tube down your throat...clam down Commander, that's an order...good...now I need you to cough for me when I tell you so we can get the tube out okay?"

Steve nodded but his eyes were still panicked as he coughed when she told him to; she held a cup of water for him with a straw and he drank like a dying man in the desert. "Whoa Steve, slow down, you'll get sick."

He took one more drink then nodded and looked up, "K..Kono? Isa..Isabel?" He rasped out-his voice sounded dry and not like him because he hadn't used his voice.

"She's out in the hallway on a gurney-" before she was able to finish, Steve was already trying to get out of bed to see about her, she kind of had to fight him to stay down, "STEVEN! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT YOURSELF, NOW CALM DOWN!"

"I WILL ONCE IF SHE'S OKAY...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" He sorta yelled out in a strained, rasped voice.

"I don't know but I will find out. Oh hey Doctor Michaels, I was going to come find you. How's Kono?"

"She's fine...she just collasped from the shock of Steve flat-lining...she'll wake up in a few minutes. Steve look who's here"

"Hey Danno, Hey baby...where's Chin?"

"Daddy! Oh thank god you're alive..." She ran over and hugged him but not to tight, she didn't want to hurt him, "Dad...Kono was pretty upset, she passed out." Isabel said before Danny could say anything then he spoke up.

"Staying with Kono until she wakes up. Apparently she took it pretty hard when your heart stopped. So doc, what drug did this?"

"We'll have to test for it. You think someone did this on purpose?"

"Yes and I know who"

"Who?"

"WoFat" Steve pipped up before Danny could say anything, "It makes sense and so convinent for him to just off me right here. I mean who'd suspect a doctor in a white coat coming in and checking on a patient. Danny you have to find him. How's everything looking Doctor?"

"Good actually...the hole is healing nicely...we'll keep you a couple of extra days."

Steve smiled as soon as he saw Kono coming running in the room, "Oh god Steve you're alive! I was...nevermind I'm just glad you're alive." She bent down and gave him a rough, passionate, burning kiss and he gave the same amount of intensity. They finally broke apart for some much needed air and he reached up with his hand and gently wiped away her tears with the back of his thumb. Both doctors left and it was just the five of them again. Kono couldn't stop touching Steve and Chin, Danny and Isabel just smiled because they knew just how much pain she had been in.

"Kono who called you?"

"I have no idea...they wouldn't speak on the phone then...then that happened and they hung up. Here you can look at it but it's says restricted."

They looked and indeed it said what she told them. Danny pipped up, "Did you see anyone go into the room?"

"No...wait a minute I thought I saw a doctor go in but oh god...I should've been in here...that...that-" Steve scooted over and pulled her to him, "Breath...it's okay baby I'm right here...Shhh...It's okay"

"NO...it's not okay...I came so close to loosing you...it's all my fault...I...I've never been so ssscared." At that moment she brust into tears and buried her face in the crook of his neck and he tighten his arms around her. "We're gonna go and see if we trace that call." Chin said softly because both of then knew that they needed some alone time. Steve just nodded and he continued to rubbing her back soothingly. He looked down at her pained face as she continued to cry her heart out, "Baby...look I'm alive...feel my heartbeat" He took her hand and placed it over his heart and she smiled and looked up at him, "I love you Steven McGarrett."

"And I love you also Kono Kalakaua."

She was lulled to sleep by the sound of him humming to her and he thought about something that would change both of their lives, something that he thought he'd never get the chance to do and with that he fell asleep.

Isabel was now seeing red as they drove back to HQ to hopefully find a trace. _'That man is going to pay with his life.' _She made her mind up right then and there that he was going to die because no one does this to her family and gets to keep breathing. He's been alive way too long as far as she was concerned. She was determined to end this madness, it had to stop or else Steve was going to break and she couldn't have that.

Chin and Danny knew something was going on in her head because she was sporting that anyerisum/thinking face just like her father but they couldn't say anything because they knew from experience that once Steve got something into his head he wouldn't let it go and they knew she was just like him but that could be a good thing. They walked in with a purpose and immediately began running a trace on Kono's cell.

**AN: Please review-what did you think? was that song playing in your head?**


End file.
